Where the Lovelight Gleams
by Val-Creative
Summary: National City hasn't seen over four feet of snowfall since 2003. Offices and schools close for the next day. Young adults bundled up, taking a midnight walk to the pier. Kara decides to walk home, breathing in the cold, crisp air with a joyful smile, tilting her face to the clouds. /Canon AU. Supercorp. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

National City hasn't seen over four feet of snowfall since 2003.

Offices and schools close for the next day. Young adults bundled up, taking a midnight walk to the pier. Kara decides to walk home, breathing in the cold, crisp air with a joyful smile, tilting her face to the clouds.

Flakes of powdery snow melt into Kara's ponytail. She enters her roomy, low-lit apartment, letting out an exaggerated " _brrr_!" and shaking her limbs out while standing on the apartment's doormat. "Hello? Anyone up?" Kara calls out, minding her volume, unzipping her jacket and kicking off her designer, black boots.

" _In here…!_ "

Sitting atop a booth-stool, Lena has herself draped over the edge of the kitchen island. Kara bites on her lower lip, grinning. It never gets old — seeing her fiancee dressed so _down_. A pair of fluffy, white socks with Lena's toes wiggling inside them. A National City University sweatshirt, and a pair of comfy pants resting against Lena's six-month pregnant belly. She remembers Lena initially bemoaned about wearing _elastic_.

Kara sets down her keys. "I miss wine…" Lena mutters dismally, cradling a full bottle of Pinot Noir.

A chuckle.

"I know you do," Kara says, rubbing Lena's back consolingly and kissing her temple. To her delight, Lena smells like baking gingerbread and vanilla. The cookies must be cooling. "Where's Molly?"

"Alex has eagerly taken her tonight for a sleepover. I needed some alone time."

"To stare at the wine bottle?" Kara asks teasingly. She chuckles again when Lena sends her a dirty look.

"Ha, ha, very funny." She grabs onto Lena's hand for support as the other woman pushes herself out of the stool. Lena's arms slip quickly around Kara, her face burying into Kara's throat. "I'm _achy_."

The pregnancy hasn't been easy — thankfully, James has Catco under smooth control, and all of the Luthor affairs are being monitored and arranged into neat increments of daily reports and Skype business meetings.

Lena's morning sickness had been violent enough to last for most hours of the day, up until her third month. She's less cranky, less sick, but no less moody. Kara understands that combining their genes for insemination would be _risky_ , considering their genes brought together were human _and_ alien.

(Molly had been different. She had been a two-year-old girl left abandoned on a street corner, in the middle of a terrible, record-high summer. No known family members. Kara took one look at her file and _knew_.)

There shouldn't be reason to worry about Lena's pregnancy, but sometimes… she couldn't help it.

Kara hums pleasantly, scooping Lena's dark, silky hair out of her face, tossing and smoothing it over her shoulder. "I know what you need," she whispers, nuzzling her nose gently against Lena's cheek.

"Bubble bath?"

" _Bubble bath,_ " Kara agrees, watching her fiancee's expression soften.

"God, Kara…" Lena's fingers reach for Kara's eyeglasses, tugging them off promptly. "You're my _hero_ ," she whispers fondly, leaving a open-mouthed kiss to Kara's lips, giggling into tinier, pecking kisses.

Maybe she should feel a little embarrassed that they're so lovey dovey, but _screw that_.

 **.**

 **.**

Soon enough, Kara heats the water at an ideal temperature, adding enough lavender scented bubble-bath to be practically overflowing. She eyes Lena pulling off her sweatshirt, exposing her heavy, curvy breasts.

"Don't think I can't see you," Lena announces, raising a delicately manicured eyebrow.

Kara clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth, flushing.

"Just… enjoying the view?"

" _Mmhm._ " Once she is all naked and fair skin, Lena sinks into the huge bathtub surrounded by rosy tea-lights, groaning out a little. She closes her eyes, murmuring, "You only see _the view_ every day, every night…"

The corners of Kara's mouth lift.

"The perks of living with the woman you love, I guess," she says, kneeling down and grabbing a nearby loofah, massaging Lena's neck and her shoulder-blade, watching carefully how Lena's muscles relax.

" _Why aren't you in here with me again…_?"

At this, Kara's smile lengthens, and she makes her impulsive decision, getting up and climbing into the tub. Fragrant, pink-foam bubbles cascade onto the rug. Lena shifts and laughs out Kara's name, as the other woman holds her face with both palms and kisses her with a touch of frantic, _lovestruck_ admiration.

Kara feels her patterned, form-fitting blouse soak through, as well as her tapered, cotton-candy pink pants.

She kneels back down into the water, lowering her arms and cradling Lena's belly and reveling in the faint sensation of a heartbeat. "… I can feel it. They're so strong, Lena," Kara mumbles, fighting back the sudden, unexplained gleam of tears in her eyes, as Lena's own moisten in response. "So strong."

"Do you remember Molly getting bronchitis?"

"Yes, we were a _wreck_ ," Kara recalls, sighing. "J'onn had to convince me to _sleep_ at the hospital, instead of handling the forest fire raging across town… I was so exhausted I couldn't even think."

Lena nods, swallowing hard. "I… I don't want to ever be a bad mother. To her, or to…"

That insecurity and fear rises, speeding up Lena's pulse. Kara senses it immediately, grasping Lena's hands and rubbing her thumbs soothingly over her knuckles. "You _couldn't_ be a bad mother," she says reassuringly. "Not in a million years, Lena. Not in a _hundred_ million years. I promise."

Silence follows. Kara flattens her lips together.

She kneels up out of the bathtub, reaching for a small, jellied-purple item left behind on the toilet seat. Lena's eyes widen, as Kara hooks it onto her finger. "Did you… just bring out the waterproof vibrator?"

"I did," Kara says, now grinning at Lena's gleeful awe. "Because I'm _amazing_ like that."

"… Now what on earth have I done to deserve someone like you, Kara Danvers?"

She shrugs, maneuvering awkwardly around Lena to sit behind her, without banging into each other. "Be… even _more_ amazing than me… to be honest," Kara admits, pressing her lips to Lena's nape.

" _Impossible_ ," Lena whispers solemnly. When she turns her head to Kara's lips against hers, the other woman lowers and slides her fingers between Lena's opening thighs. Kara grins harder and listens to Lena whimper in pleasure, as the buzzing vibrator presses past her vaginal lips, rubbing up against her clitoris.

Kara can't think of a _better_ way to spend a wintry, lonely night.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Supergirl isn't mine. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! It's time for me to put up my Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange gift. I signed up for it on Tumblr and I got idontneedtobeforgiven / only_because3 on Ao3 and I did my best to follow what they wanted! :) Hope you guys liked this too! Thoughts/comments appreciated!  
_


End file.
